The New Kid
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Tweek Tweak moved to South Park from New York City with his family. He doesn't fit in very well at school, until he meets the cheery Pip Pirrup. Soon, he meets many new friends, and ends up falling for Craig Tucker. But what will happen when Tweek gets in a homosexual relationship with him? Their lives will change forever, and more drama is to come for Tweek. Creek, possible mpreg.


The New Kid

* * *

Tweek Tweak moved to South Park from New York City with his family. He doesn't fit in very well at school, until he meets the cheery Pip Pirrup. Soon, he meets many new friends, and ends up falling for Craig Tucker. But what will happen when Tweek gets in a homosexual relationship with him? Their lives will change forever, and more drama is to come for Tweek. Creek, possible mpreg.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Town

Sixteen year old Tweek Tweak was stepping out of his family's car, looking at his large, new home. He smiled, and twitched as he usually would. His pregnant mother removed his toddler brother from the back seat. His father began to gather their bags up. "Tweek, come over here." his father signaled his oldest son over, and Tweek made his way over. "Yeah? Oh, the bags." Tweek took some into his arm and packed them inside. His mother held the door open, and Tweek looked around. His father carried in the rest, and dropped it on the ground. "The moving van should be here in a few minutes, so be prepared to help me pack in some of the furniture." his father stated, and Tweek nodded. "I'm g-going to have a q-quick look around." Tweek smiled and headed upstairs. His little brother toddled around the empty space, looking for something to tamper with.

Tweek looked around. The only source of light was the window. He knew he had school soon, but he'd be late. It would be around lunch time when he arrived, but he did have to help his father. He sighed and gulped. He was pretty nervous. Actually, he was very nervous, and scared. A new place. A new school. New people. New faces. It was a lot for his young mind to process, but he always remembered what his mother said. "Making new friends can be fun." he kept that in mind. He came across his room. It was a nice, average sized room.

The walls were white, and some of Tweek's posters were already hanging up. The floor was dark hardwood. He stared at his wooden bed frame for a moment before stepping back outside. "Tweek! Their here!" his father called out. "C-coming!" Tweek rushed down the stairs. He missed a step, making him fly down towards the floor. He faceplanted, and groaned. His father couldn't help but chuckle, along with the driver in the moving van. His little brother stared in confusion. His mother sighed. "Get up Tweekie," his mother extended her hand, and Tweek took it. She helped him back up to his feet.

He tried not to cry, his knee hurting him from the rough fall. He gulped and went with his father. "Richard, honey, I think I'm gonna go ahead and take Tweek to school so I can get him registered." Mrs. Tweak took Tweek's hand as if he was a five year old, and lead him outside, her pregnant stomach barely fitting through the door. She unlocked the car and got in the drivers seat. Tweek sat beside her in the passengers seat, and she took off. It was a drive and a half, but they made it.

"Bye honey, have fun, be good. I'll be here to pick you up." she kissed his cheek, and Tweek smiled. "Bye mom." He stated as she drove off. He walked into his new school. The hallways were empty, and so was the lunchroom. He was early. He walked into the office. "Hello... my name is Tweek Tweak. My mom wanted me to register myself to be a student here..." Tweek looked at Principal Victoria. "Welcome to South Park high school Tweek. I'm sure you'll love it here. If you have any questions you can ask a staff member or me. Here is your schedule, and here is your form. You can fill it in tonight and bring it tomorrow morning if you'd like. Your home room is Mr. Garrison." She smiled.

Tweek took the papers into his hands. "Thank you." he walked out and into the unfamiliar hallway. He shook a bit from his nervousness. He bumped into Mr. Mackey in the hallway. "You must be Mr. Tweak. Mrs. Victoria wanted me to escort you to your new class, come on." he explained, and Tweek nodded as he followed him. They walked up a flight of stairs, and to the room across from the stairs. Mr. Mackey opened the door, and the students looked up from their math textbooks.

"Hello everybody, we have a new student today. His name is Tweek Tweak." Mr. Mackey watched as the teenager slowly stepped inside. Mr. Mackey walked back out and shut the door. Tweek looked around, and watched as the students stared at him. His eyes watered a bit, and he looked down. "Welcome to our class Mr. Tweak. Tell us a few things about yourself. Mr. Garrison looked for some spare books he could give the small boy.

Tweek shook uncontrollably. "U-Um... Hi... My name is T-Tweek..." He gulped, and tried to think about some things he liked. Mr. Garrison sat Tweek's books up on his desk. "No need to be shy, we were all new students once..." he continued getting things organized. "I-I... I h-have ADD... and I l-like c-coffee... I came here f-from New Y-York C-City." He finished, and watched as they looked at him, seemingly interested. "Take a seat in the back next to Craig Tucker." Mr. Garrison pointed at the desk next to Craig. Craig blushed as Tweek walked over. He sat down in the cold desk, where his books were sitting. "Alright class, turn to page 205. Read the passage about the Incan Civilization and answer the 3 questions." Mr. Garrison wrote the assignment on the board, the sat back down in his chair and supervised.

* * *

At Lunch...

* * *

Tweek sighed as he made it through the lunch line. He wasn't watching where he was going, and ended up bumping into Red. His food spilled all over her, and she screamed. "Watch where you're going you fucking idiot!" she stomped off in anger, and everyone laughed. Tweek let tears roll down his face. He ran out of the lunch room as fast as he could, and went into the bathroom.

He let his frustration out. Tears ran down his face, and he whimpered. He heard a stall door open, and a small boy walked out. He was shorter than Tweek. He had soft blonde hair that was just below his chin, and a newsboy hat. He wore a bow tie, red jacket, and light blue skinny jeans. He was in Tweek's homeroom class. "What's wrong Tweek?" He frowned and grabbed a paper towel, handing it to the new student. Tweek wiped his tears away. "I-I'm okay..." he lied.

"I'm Pip Pirrup. It's nice to meet you Tweek." He extended his hand for Tweek to shake. Tweek shook it with a shaky hand and sniffled. He stopped crying, his face red. "Are you having trouble making friends? And oh my golly goodness! Look at your clothing. You're going to have to wear something different. You can wear my ball clothes." Pip smiled. "Stay here, I'll go get them." he skipped out, and Tweek raised an eyebrow. He sat on the ground and sighed. He played with his used paper towel, then tossed it in the trash can. Pip returned with a duffel bag. "I play ball, it's popular. You should try it out! You'd like it a lot. Here, change into this." Pip handed Tweek his basketball uniform.

Tweek shrugged. "O-okay..." he undressed himself, and put the uniform on. "You look great." Pip giggled excitedly and folded Tweek's clothes. Tweek fixed his hair. "Here," Pip stood up and straightened the uniform out. He grabbed a compact full of powder and applied some lightly to Tweek's tear stained face. "Here, wear these." Pip took out his black sneakers. "Um a-alright... but I-i can't tie m-my shoes..." Tweek blushed. Pip giggled. "It's alright!" he handed Tweek a clean pair of socks. Tweek put them on, then the shoes. Pip tied them up.

"Okie dokie, you look good." Pip stuffed everything into his bag, and zipped it up. He slung his bag over his shoulder. Tweek walked out of the bathroom. "I guess their still at lunch, c'mon." Pip lead Tweek back into the lunchroom. Everyone stared up at Tweek. Craig found himself blushing once again. "I didn't know the knew kid joined the ball team," Stan whispered to Kyle. Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "We should ask him to hang out with us sometime." Kyle suggested. Kenny was to busy pestering Butters about hanging out with Cartman to even hear their conversation.

"Tweek, you should come to Token's party tonight. Everyone will be there." Pip smiled. "It'll be a great way for you to make friends." He ruffled Tweek's soft blonde hair. Tweek nodded. "Sure, I'd love to." he smiled. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Hello there :) I hope you enjoyed my story! It took two days just to think of what to write, and of course to type it out. I hope you liked it. I've had this story in mind for a while. Please follow, favorite, and review. And when you review, be sure to include anything you want to be written in the next chapter! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this. Bye, and I hope you have a great weekend!


End file.
